Duality: Mordecai's Story
by killeverybodyinc
Summary: I push my fingers into my eyes. It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache... THAT'S ALL I CAN GIVE AWAY. MY SUMMARY SUCKS BUT READ TO FIND OUT.


First of all, I do not own Regular Show or any of the music in this fanfic. This has been my first fanfic in a loooooongg time, so sorry if it's not really all that appealing to some viewers. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME GUYS. I COULD SERIOUSLY USE THE HELP! And away we go…

OOO

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Everything seemed so… ethereal now. Fake. Transparent. This was only a fraction of the emotional tsunami crashing over Mordecai as he rushed into his room and slammed the door behind him. "Godd*mmit… F*CK!" Mordecai whispered, barely audible. What he had just experienced was so emotionally scarring to him… the blue jay just couldn't handle it.

(30 MINUTES EARLIER)

"Ok.. you can do this Mordecai. You're just gonna go in there and ask her. That's it, it's simple, just tell her how you truly feel and ask her." Mordecai had been giving himself a pep-talk for the last 5 minutes, standing at the door of Margaret's new apartment. The last time he had seen her was last year around Thanksgiving, but that was only for a weekend, for Margaret had been studying at Milten University San Diego for the last 4 years. It was 4 years ago that Mordecai had had his last run in with the robotic bear/ con-artist (A/N: Does anybody know his name?) at Amadeus's Steak House, getting into a firefight against him along with the FBI over a controversy case involving fake free meal coupons. It was there that his love had vanished from his life for the next four years and he had barely heard from her since. But now here was his chance to get reacquainted with her. KNOCK KNOCK. As Mordecai stood at the door, he tapped his foot lightly in anticipation. "…Oh… mmm… don't worry baby I'll get it…" Mordecai heard as he tried to decipher exactly what it was. About 3 seconds later, the door opened, revealing the red robin in all her feminine glory. "He-Hey M-Margaret… How's it been?" stammered Mordecai. "OH MORDECAI :D IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" exclaimed Margaret as she threw her arms around him. You wouldn't believe how quickly he returned the favor. The two spent about 5 minutes catching up in the hallway, then Mordecai decided to go ahead and ask what he'd been meaning to. "Hey so Margaret.. I know this is kinda sudden… I mean considering you just got back and all.. but would you maybe want to go get something to eat or maybe go see a movie later?" At this, the robin's face changed, holding a look of guilt and sadness. "Mordecai," she began off slowly. "You know I would love to… but no. I couldn't." Margaret then held out her hand, and to Mordecai's horror, a jewel-encrusted engagement band cruelly adorned her ring finger. The blue jay could only stare wide-eyed in disbelief, his mouth unhinged and his stomach feeling like it had just been stabbed and mutilated. Just then, a large orange bird came to the doorway and wrapped a toned wing around Margaret's shoulders, eying Mordecai from head to toe (well, more like sizing him up). "Hey Red who's this?" said the large avian. "Oh hey Charlie." Replied the robin, as she gazed up at him. "This is my old friend Mordecai. I met him a while back in high school." Charlie then dropped his seemingly hostile attitude completely and entered into a more friendly state. "Well then in that case, any friend of Margaret's is a friend of mine. How are ya, buddy?" Charlie said, extending his wing to Mordecai. "Hey Charlie. I'm great, it's really nice to meet you" Lied Mordecai, taking Charlie's strong grip into his hand, attempting to squeeze it even harder. "Sorry dude, but I've gotta run. My boss will flip if I don't get back in time, ya know?" Mordecai then started down the hall, his face contorted into one of anguish as he gazed into Margaret's sad and upset eyes.

(PRESENT)

Mordecai was now at home sobbing into his pillow. Rigby wouldn't be here to discover him wallowing in his shame, for he had finally decided to give Eileen a chance, and was at a movie with her right now. "You're Next" was what he remembered Rigby saying. He wanted to curse. He wanted to scream, but couldn't, lest someone like Pops or Benson hear him. Next to him on his drawers was a pencil and a notebook. He stared at it tearfully for a few seconds, then grabbed it and put it on his lap. He didn't know why he was doing this, but it was a lot better than screaming his head off. His head ached so bad. He started rubbing his eyes extremely hard. Mordecai then slowly let up and began to write the first line (which was really just a thought of his) of something that would change his life forever…..

"I push my fingers into my eyesss… it's the only thing that slowly stops the aaacchhee…"

OOO

What do u guys think? All I need is one review good or bad and I'll continue. Just to let u know, this will probably turn into a songfic at some point.

The beginning of Mordecai's thought is Duality by SlipKnot.


End file.
